


Beating Yourself Up Over It

by Graglithan_The_Greater



Series: Sunset's Beat Up Stories [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anon-a-miss (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Comedy, Gen, Slapstick, but not really?, just less depressing, references out the wazoo, sort of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graglithan_The_Greater/pseuds/Graglithan_The_Greater
Summary: Anon-A-Miss. They happened, people were hurt, the mess was cleaned up, people are begrudgingly forgiving the trio responsible, if only for Sunset, and everyone in the school is starting to become friends again. The problem was solved, right? Not if you ask Rainbow Dash. She's still pretty mad at herself about it, after getting all the details shown to her. So are her friends, just slightly less so than her.Yes, this is another Anon-A-Miss story, but at least it doesn't happen during the fiasco like nearly every other one I've read. I was considering a way I could write a story about the entire thing that wasn't done to death. Then I realized there weren't many stories that followed this particular line of thought, so I went with it to see what would happen when it was filtered through my brain. Originally posted on FimFic, but I decided to transfer a lot of my work over here as well.
Series: Sunset's Beat Up Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700458
Kudos: 8





	1. Rainbow Rocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shenanigans begin.

With winter break at its end and students returning, the school was back in session at CHS. In front of the building, teenagers were idly chatting with each other about what they did over the break, or how they think the rest of the year was going to kick off. Some were still reconciling after a particular incident that happened before the break started, trying to mend the friendships that Anon-A-Miss had been used to break. A portion of the students, however, were discussing another topic.

Why did Rainbow Dash look like she was dressed as one of those Japanese RPG characters and pulled straight from said game like a living nightmare?

It was a strange sight for many, which to be fair if you were to ask them would be an understatement, and a perfect distraction for others, as they watched the familiar rainbow-haired girl stalk the school grounds clad in attire bordering on declaring a belt fetish. She was pointedly ignoring everyone as she searched the school. ‘Maybe Rainbow lost a bet or something’ was the most common thought of reason attempting to decipher what the heck she was doing.

Unless they were on the soccer field playing a quick series of one on one rounds for practice. Then, they were trying to beat their star athlete and keep her from scoring a goal, or were watching from the stands as one half of the soccer team was utterly demolishing the other.

The sound of the ball crashing against the net told the story of how well that went.

“Aw, yeah! Ten to zero!” Rainbow cheered and threw her arms up, strutting about the field, as her teammates gave her high-fives. The “opposing team,” meanwhile, were panting as they rested on their knees.

“Okay Rainbow... I think we’ve had enough practice for one day.” Spitfire chuckled as she walked over to her star player. “Why don’t we call it quits for now?”

“What? No way! I need to make sure I’m at the top of my game!” Rainbow frowned and started juggling the ball with her knees. “You guys can go rest up, but I’m going to keep practicing.”

Sighing, Spitfire shook her head, shrugging as she walked away. “If you say so.”

From the bleachers, Three of Rainbow’s friends were watching with varying levels of concern as Rainbow kept juggling the ball, and Spitfire peeled Soarin off of the ground. Sunset, in particular, was somewhat high on that spectrum. “Dash, go easy on them, they’re your teammates, not Crystal Prep!” Sighing as her prismatic friend ignored her, Sunset sat back down and rubbed her head. “She’s going to hurt herself at this rate.”

Pinkie snorted a bit as she laughed. “Why would Rainbow do that? She goes this hard on her practicing all the time!”

Despite her pink friend’s words, Fluttershy was looking a bit worried while she watched the game. “Um...actually?... She seems to be going harder than normal. Maybe we should talk to her after she’s done?”

Before any of them could agree on the course of action, Scootaloo ran up the bleachers and looked particularly frantic. “Have... any of you... seen... Rainbow?”

“Um... Scootaloo, she’s right over there.” Sunset jabbed a thumb to the game with a raised eyebrow. “You feeling alright?”

The smaller orange girl shook her head after she caught her breath. “No! Not that Rainbow Dash! The other one! The one covered in-”

A loud boom interrupted them, and when the looked down at the game again, three of their jaws joined the collection on the ground the soccer team left. Where their friend had been standing, was... well still their friend, but covered in enough belts to make Rarity pull her hair out while shrieking in horror, leg extended through the air, with a small trail of smoke rising from her boot.

She was also in the goal across the field, slumped against the net in a daze with a soccer ball resting on her gut.

The Rainbow Dash standing in the field lowered her foot and raised a fist at the other. “You know what you did!” She glanced at the stands and spotted Sunset, before waving. “Hey, Sunset. Twilight says Hi!”

Not a word was said as the other Rainbow left the field. As soon as she was gone, everyone rushed over to check on their prismatic friend in the goalie’s net.

As Pinkie and Fluttershy helped her up, Rainbow gave a dazed look to Sunset. “Did someone catch that number of that missile?”

“Uh, y-yeah, we did.” Sunset gave her a nervous smile and looked at the bruise forming on her friend’s stomach for a moment. “Let’s... get you to the nurse.”

“Cool.” That was all Rainbow said before she passed out, making Fluttershy panic and pull both Rainbow and Pinkie along with her towards the school, despite the cries of surprise from the pink party planner.

Meanwhile, Sunset and Scootaloo stood there, wondering what just happened. “So.... this is what you meant by the ‘other’ Rainbow?”

“Y-yeah.” Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head and winced. “I um... ran into her earlier, and she smacked me upside the head.”

Sunset was about to ask why, eyes wide in shock, when her bag started to vibrate. Pausing to pull out her journal, she opened to the latest entry.

_Sunset, by chance, have you seen more than one Rainbow Dash?_

Confused at the rather short and blunt entry from Twilight, Sunset took out a pen.

_Yeah. The new one kind of kicked ours into the goal in the middle of her practice game. Is something going on over there?_

There was a long pause before Sunset and Scootaloo watched the writing form.

 _Thank you for telling me Sunset. No, nothing’s going on, other than the fact I’ve been trying to make sure none of my friends cross over to your side of the portal. Rainbow, in particular, was rather... angry with what happened in regards to Anon-a-miss and how her counterpart handled it and had been relentlessly trying to get to the portal. So much so, I had to make a fake one in an attempt to hide the original. I’m sorry for any trouble she’s caused, even if she got through the portal for only fifteen minutes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have many_ **_many_** _words with Rainbow, seeing as she thinks I haven’t noticed her slip back through just now._

Closing her journal, Sunset stored it back in her bag and turned to Scootaloo. “We probably should go check on them.” Scootaloo nodded in agreement as the two of them rushed into the school building.


	2. Bruised Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Applejack is found.

When Sunset and Scootaloo arrived at the Nurse’s Office, they found Rainbow Dash laying on a cot with a large bag of ice on her stomach, and a smaller ice bag used as a pillow. Fluttershy was pacing with worry, nearly running over Pinkie and Nurse Redheart as they tried to calm her down.

“Aw C’mon Fluttershy! Rainbow’s fine, see!” Pinkie zipped over and pointed at the bedridden friend. “So what if she took a soul-stealing super soccer ball to the solar plexus. This is Rainbow Dash we’re talking about! She could take seven of those and be okay!”

The whimper that came out of Fluttershy’s mouth at the thought of that happening to Rainbow would have made even gods feel horrible and try to soothe her. It also made Nurse Redheart glare at Pinkie for a moment, making the party girl smile sheepishly.

In a quick motion of impressive reflexes, Nurse Redheart finally managed to get in front of the panicked girl and get her to focus on her. “Ms. Shy, please, I’ve done everything I can as the school’s nurse. You need to stop and sit down before I end up having _two_ patients in here. I’ve already called her parents, and they’re on their way to pick her up.”

“I-I’m sorry but I can’t! With how Rainbow got hurt a-and...” Fluttershy’s breaths started to come faster and faster until Pinkie pulled a paper bag from her hair and handed it to the animal caretaker.

Sneaking around the three as Fluttershy tried to stop hyperventilating, Sunset looked to Rainbow, who was blearily looking up and trying to drown out the noise with the actual pillow the cot customarily used. “So... you feeling okay?”

Rainbow’s eyes rolled towards Sunset as she started to glare. “I feel like I was hit with a Czar bomb. Does that sound okay?”

Rising her hands in defense, Sunset took a step back. “Okay, I’ll admit, bad question.”

“No kidding.” Groaning into the fluff, Rainbow Dash let go of the pillow and let it flop next to the ice bag. “I didn’t think me from your world would pack so much of a punch. I mean, Twilight was pretty normal when she showed up right?”

Sunset shook a hand in the air as she grimaced. “Well, in her defense, she never attacked anyone, and started off as a unicorn so...” At Rainbow’s confused stare, Sunset rubbed her head a bit. “I’ll explain later.”

Peering from around Sunset at her honorary big sister, Scootaloo’s eyes shined with worry. “Are you going to be okay Dash?”

Putting on a smirk, Rainbow pumped a fist up and looked at the smaller orange girl. “Don’t worry about me squirt. If I couldn’t tank a shot from myself, it’d be pretty embarrassing, and I’m too cool for that.” She winced for a moment and adjusted the ice behind her.

“Speaking of, how are you awake right now? Didn’t you pass out earlier?” Sunset raised an eyebrow, looking at the ice packs.

“Fluttershy dragging me down the hall and then getting a lot of ice pressed against me fixed that.” Rainbow shivered a bit before she perked up at a thought. ”Hey, do you think I’ll build up that kind of leg strength? That was a pretty mean kick.”

The fire headed girl could feel the sweat drop crawling down her cheek as she sighed. _Yep, she’s fine._ “Worry about the bruise and possible concussion first Rainbow.” Sunset got up and looked to Scootaloo. “Make sure she doesn’t hurt herself trying to replicate that.”

Scootaloo stood stock still and gave a salute. “Yes, Ma’am!”

Heading for the door, Sunset glanced over her shoulder. “I’m going to go let Applejack and Rarity know what happened.”

Rainbow gave her a thumbs up. “Later Sunset.”

Taking her leave of the Nurse’s room, Sunset started down the hallway to try and catch Applejack up on the situation. _Glad I have a free period the same time as her._ Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed up her farming friend, letting the phone ring.

And ring...

And ring some more.

When the voicemail message came up, Sunset frowned and glanced at her phone. “Weird. Applejack usually isn’t doing anything right now.” The tone beeped, and Sunset put the phone to her ear again. “Hey Applejack, It’s Sunset. So uh, Rainbow’s counterpart came through the portal and might have kicked a soccer ball into her stomach hard enough to leave a rather nasty bruise. I just wanted to let you know she’s fine, but please don’t try to brawl with her anytime soon. See you when I can.” Clicking the call off, she started to fiddle with the phone charm she got from Rarity. _Maybe she’s in the library?_

Sunset put her phone away just as her bag started to vibrate again. _Oh for the love of Celestia._ Stepping into one of the classrooms, the slightly annoyed girl pulled out the journal.

_Sunset, we have a problem. I got Rainbow under control on my side, but there’s something you need to know..._

* * *

Scootaloo stepped out of the Nurses office with her tardy slip in hand, when she found herself getting pulled along down the hallway by her arm. “Scootaloo, I need your help! Magical Emergency! No time to explain!” The orange girl stared at Sunset in surprise as they came to a stop a few yards down the hall, only to keep getting pulled down a different hall. “Do you have any idea where Applejack could be right now?”

The tomboy shook her head for a moment to clear it before looking up at the frantic Sunset. “Applebloom said she and her sister were going to the library to study for a bit. Why?”

The two skid to a stop as they reached the library, Sunset’s hair slowly becoming more frazzled. “Because if what Twilight got out of her Rainbow is true, then we need to warn them before-”

The two orange girls stood in shock at the state of the library. Books and shelves laid knocked over here and there, a table or two sat overturned, and a few of the computers were on the ground.

But the most interesting sight was the fact that on the far side of the library, hanging from the second floor, was both Applebloom and Applejack, hogtied, with bars of lye soap sticking out of their mouths. Applejack’s signature Stetson was lying on the ground below them, unable to stay on the upside-down girl’s head.

Also below the both, was another Applejack, only she was dressed like she was ready to go toe to toe with a raging bull in a rodeo, hat included, and planned on coming out on top with perfect certainty. The only other thing absolute about her was the stern stare she gave the two as she frowned. “Now the both y'all think long and hard about what ya did while yer up there.”

Sunset walked forward, face still frozen in shock as she looked about the destruction. Scootaloo followed shortly behind her, sharing in her surveying of the mess. The larger orange-skinned girl was not focusing on Scoots though. Sunset had a different thought in her head. _Somehow... I’m going to get blamed for this. I know it._

When two new guests in the room got closer to the three, the Equestrian Applejack looked over and waved. “Hey there! You’re Sunset, right?”

Sunset just kept staring, counting up how many hours it would take to fix everything and spoke up when her eyes finally locked back onto Applejack. “What did you do!?”

Seemingly oblivious, Applejack waved a hand casually. “Just some Apple Family discipline is all. Ah’d stay and chat, but ah gotta farm to run,” the farmer’s smile slowly started to fall as she headed for the door, “and whatever else that darn map has me doing later... and making sure Bloom gets out of bed... again.”

From above, Applebloom let out an indignant, yet muffled, protest.

When the second Applejack was gone, Sunset rushed to the second floor and started untying the rope. “Scootaloo, catch Applebloom.”

“On it!”

A minute passed before they had the first Apple sibling back on solid ground. As soon as her hands were free, Applebloom ripped the soap bar from her mouth and gagged. “Ah already went through that once, why do ah gotta have that nasty bar in my mouth twice!?”

Applejack responded with a plethora of muffled words, even as she got closer to the floor.

As she helped catch the farmer girl, Scootaloo looked between the two sisters before raising an eyebrow. “Wait, your grandma put a bar of soap in your mouth?”

Applebloom nodded, rubbing her wrists after setting Applejack down. "An' ah think that doppelganger gave me rope burn."

Once Applejack was on the ground, Sunset came downstairs and started helping her sit up and pull the soap bar out of her mouth. “Mind explaining’ why exactly ah just hogtied myself like a prize rodeo steer?”

Sunset pulled out the journal from her bag and knelt down next to Applejack. “So, uh, apparently you and everyone else’s counterparts were kinda angry about what happened before the break.” Taking a moment to open up the journal, Sunset held it up for her blonde friend to read.

_Sunset, we have a problem. I got Rainbow under control on my side, but there’s something you need to know about right now. According to Spike, shortly after I figured out she had snuck in and went to contact you, the rest of my friends went in while I wasn’t looking. For the love of Celestia, please keep them from doing anything too harsh. When you told me what Rainbow Dash had done, I almost had an aneurysm, and I do not want to think about what the other four might do._

_Please keep them from hurting each other._

The sound of crashing down the hallway drew their attention to the doors leading out of the library, and Sunset jumped back to her feet. “Oh come on, can’t I catch one of them before they meet!?” She looked at the two youngest girls and pointed to Applejack. “You two get her untied and to the nurse.”

As Sunset ran off without waiting for a response, the three girls all stared for a second at her retreating form. Only when she was gone, Scootaloo finally spoke up. “Did you really get a soap bar shoved into your mouth after all that?”

“Apple Family punishment.” Applebloom sighed, bow drooping along with her face. “Ta ‘wash the lies off yer tongue’ and keep ‘em from coming back.”

“Hey now, Ah’ll have you know it works! It kept both Big Mac and me from tellin' any fancy lies when we were younger.” Applejack said as she leaned forward. “Now would you two please get to untying these dang ropes? And someone grab my hat!”


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rarity gets in a cat fight.

Sunset charged down the halls, not caring for the angry stares she sometimes pulled from either another student spending their free period chatting at a locker with a friend, or trying to get to someplace quiet to study. The poor girl’s hair was becoming more and more unkempt and frazzled as she searched for wherever that crash had come from. She almost started to give up hope when she spotted a specific, young, white-skinned girl with two-toned hair, resting against the corner of the hall, sipping on a juice box.

“Sweetie Belle!” The fiery-haired girl rushed over immediately, stopping just next to her. “Sweetie I need your help! Do you know wh-” Sweetie Belle held up a hand, never moving her eyes from where they looked. When Sunset sputtered and blinked in confusion at her rather rude interruption, the abnormally calm young girl used the same had she stopped Sunset with, to point down the hallway.

The former unicorn had to do a double-take, as her jaw fell for yet another time that day.

Two Rarities stood down the hallway, Circling and glaring at each other with a fire Sunset remembered seeing in the eyes of the Royal Guard during combat training sessions she _might_ have snuck out to watch when younger. However, it was much less entertaining than watching the sweaty stallions fighting.

One Rarity was the one most certainly the one from this world, though her outfit had seen better days. Sections of her skirt were torn, her blouse was missing a few buttons, and Sunset swore she saw her hair clip on the ground behind them.

Sunset had a few questions for herself, and maybe Rarity, after seeing the Equestrian counterpart of her friend.

The Other Rarity was dressed in a very elegant, and _very_ form-fitting white silk Chinese dress, decorated with a plethora of blue diamonds and a green dragon, and a simple light blue border along the edges. High heels adorned her legs, looking like they should have for all intents and purposes made it impossible for her to walk, yet instead made her grace stand out all the more. Her hair, for the most part, was tied back with a set of chopsticks also decorated with blue diamonds, except for her signature bangs, and she had matching charms around each wrist that caught the light every now and again.

What ruined the appearance was the tears and scuffs that marred the dress, as well as half of one chopstick having been broken off and laying on the ground next to the first’s hair clip. Both Rarities also sported a split lip, as well as some still forming bruising on their faces and arms, along with long matching scratches that came in sets of four.

Hesitantly, Sunset leaned over to the smallest audience member of the two, as they continued to circle each other like caged tigers. “Sweetie, what is going on?” Sunset paled after a quick glance between the two fashionistas.

Sweetie took a second to pull the straw from her mouth, before leaning towards Sunset. “Well, first the other Rarity showed up when I was about to ask my sister for some help with my homework when we got home. Then they started talking about how my friends and I were guilty for the Anon-a-miss mess, agreeing that Rarity didn’t exactly handle her part of the mess very well with how they were treating you.” The younger girl winced at the thought. “I’m still really sorry about that.”

Sunset blinked in confusion for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the two tigers still circling each other. “If that’s the case, why are they fighting?”

The younger white girl took a sip of her juice before continuing. “I was about to get to that. After they finished talking about that, my sister started commenting on her counterparts' dress and I chimed in on how pretty it is, which her counterpart agreed was pretty in a way that also was one of those backhanded compliments she tends to say on accident.”

The orange girl winced at the thought, picturing how it devolved into the situation at hand. “And let me guess... Rarity can’t take what she dishes out?”

Sweetie nodded. “And it devolved into a catfight.” Another sip drew the last of the juice out of her box, and the younger girl threw it away in a nearby bin. “To be fair though, the karate lessons Rarity thinks I haven’t noticed her taking seem to be sticking with her.”

Sunset looked back at the other two, with yet _another_ question for her fancy friend, before slowly attempting to get a little bit closer. “Um, Rarity?”

The two paused, looking straight at Sunset simultaneously. “Yes, Darling?”

The fiery-haired girl stopped and shook her head a bit. “Okay, that was freaky.” She walked between the two and looked at each one. “Look, I’ve already had to deal with Rainbow and Applejack getting beat up by their counterparts.” At the Equestrian Rarity gasping slightly, Sunset raised a hand. “Not yours, mine. Your version of them are probably getting lectured by Twilight, and she was begging me to keep you all from killing yourselves and to get you back into the portal.”

The Equestrian Rarity nodded politely, “Certainly darling,” only for her to go back into her combat stance and look straight at her counterpart, “just give me a moment to finish up our little, dispute.”

Rarity took a matching stance, a glint in her eyes. “What’s the matter? Having trouble keeping up with me in those drabs?”

A laugh escaped the Equestrian Rarity’s lips that made a shiver to crawl up Sunset’s spine when she realized where she was still standing. “Oh darling, you have so far to go before you catch up with me.”

Sunset barely had enough time to dodge out of the way before the fight ensued once more, insults and claws flying amidst a storm of purple and white. She rested against the wall, panting, before looking towards Sweetie Belle. “You made that comment about their dress on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Uh huh.” Sitting against the wall still, Sweetie pulled out another juice box and stuck a straw in it. “This is getting good.”

Sunset just groaned and let her head hit against the lockers. “Why?”

The young trickster smirked as a few strands of her sister’s hair flew by. “This is payback for the twelve dresses she forced me to model for her.”

The fiery-haired girl deadpanned. “You mean the same ones you modeled for her as punishment for Anon-a-Miss?”

“No, I deserved those, and there were only about six dresses that day.” Sweetie got a dark glint in her eyes. “This is for the twelve separate fittings that happened at the end of the break, against my will, because Fluttershy couldn’t come over.”

Sunset was suddenly feeling very afraid of the smaller girl, and at the same time glad that it was Applebloom who masterminded that entire incident. Sweetie Belle might live up to her name most of the time, but it was clear she knew how to manipulate someone almost as well as Sunset did. “W-Well... Could you please convince Rarity’s double to uh... Go home?”

Sweetie sighed a bit and got up off the wall. “Fine...”

Sighing, the orange girl picked herself up off the floor. “Thank you, Sweetie.” Sunset started down the halls, looking this way and that for any sign for her last two friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sweetie masterfully breaking up the fight and the fancier Rarity darting down the halls towards the front desk. She could have sworn she heard something about orders piling up. A thought nagged at her though, as she kept looking around.

_Fluttershy helps as a dress model for Rarity? I thought she spent most of her time at the animal shelter?... Dang it, now I want to see Fluttershy in a fancy dress, and I don’t know why!_


	4. Shying Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fluttershy speaks

Sunset continued to prowl the halls of the school, looking for any sign of the color pink. The course of events the day had taken was starting to wear her down, and it was only second period. Sure, she was missing Math, but she was already acing the class, so a small dent against her wouldn’t do too much damage. Besides, Sunset probably could explain what happened to Princes- _Principal_ Celestia and get any deductions waved because of Magic Emergency. “Okay Sunset, just two more of your friends to find and make sure their counterparts don’t hurt them. It also helps that it’s the least violent of the five. You can do this.”

The image of Fluttershy in a dress popped back into her head, and she growled to herself. _No, you get out of there! This is NOT the time to be daydreaming!_

Regardless of her self-berating, the image persisted. Sunset could see it clearly. A long green ball gown, flowers decorating the lower hem. A light blue sash that complimented her eyes, flowing around her waist as it hung from the butterfly brooch that kept the dress from falling off, resting just above her bust. The almost lifelike leaves that flowed around her shoulders, leaving them bare for the world to see. Finally, forest green heels, with decorative straps made to look like vines climbing up her slender legs, disappearing under the dress as they ascended.

It was such a vivid image, that when she did spot her friend poking her head out of the bathroom, she could swear she still saw the same dress. “Fluttershy! There you are!” Her friend jumped at the call, swinging her head to look at the fiery-haired girl that rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug. “You have no idea how glad I found you alone.”

A blush crawled across the butterscotch girl’s face as she stammered. “W-What?”

Sunset paused herself and thought about her words and actions, before sporting a similar crimson shade as she released her friend. “Er, okay that came out wrong.”

Straightening out the dress, Fluttershy swallowed a bit and smiled nervously. “I-It’s okay.”

Clapping her hands, Sunset snapped her eyes away from her friend’s chest. “But anyways, I need your help really fast.” The fiery-haired girl started pacing back and forth as her mind raced. “Apparently after Rainbow’s counterpart came through the portal, you and the rest of our friend’s counterparts came through as well.” A few more hairs were starting to spring out and join the rest that had ascended from Sunset’s stress levels. “Ever since I ran out of the nurse’s office earlier, I’ve already had to untie Applejack and Applebloom from the library banister and get Sweetie Belle to break up the catfight that the Rarities were having over their choice of clothes.” Sunset spun back around and was staring directly into Fluttershy’s eyes, hands clasped together in desperation. “So I really, _really_ would appreciate your help finding your and Pinkie’s counterparts before they cause too much of a scene.”

Fluttershy stood there, unblinking for a solid minute before she nervously looked to the side and at something behind Sunset. “Um...about that.”

Sunset paled and rushed over, grabbing Fluttershy by the arms and pulling her face closer. “Oh no, did Pinkie’s counterpart find her before we did? Did your counterpart find you? _Did she do anything to you!?_ ”

“Um, Sunset? Why are you holding, um, me?”

The orange girl froze, blinking multiple times before looking behind herself, and seeing her friend standing behind her in her usual clothes, looking both confused and scared. Sunset then turned back to the one she was holding, and let her go with a bashful smile.

The Equestrian Fluttershy cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly through the blush she was sporting. “I-It’s nice to meet you Sunset. I’m, um... yeah.”

The fiery-haired and faced girl spun around and faced her friend. “Fluttershy I can explain.”

Fluttershy deadpanned for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Sunset she’s not even wearing the same outfit. How did you mistake her for me?”

Sunset’s cheeks grew hotter as she closed her eyes and leaned back a bit. “I had a picture of you in a dress stuck in my head, I’m sorry!”

Both Fluttershy and her counterpart were blushing now, but it was her other that spoke first. “Oh, my... I’m sorry for the confusion. I just wanted to talk with this world’s me about what happened.”

Fluttershy nodded and smiled a bit. “T-That’s alright, but um... why are you wearing a ball gown?”

Scratching her cheek a bit as she ducked behind her hair, a move that raised more questions within Sunset’s ever-growing list of items she had for herself to answer later, the Equestrian Fluttershy laughed. “I actually wanted to draw less attention, but everyone kept staring at me when I got out of the portal, so I um, hid in the bathroom until the classes started.”

Nodding, Fluttershy and Sunset shared a look before the shy girl gulped. “Y-your not going to hurt me, are you? Like Rainbow’s counterpart did to her?”

“NO!” The two had to jump back at the outburst before the second shy girl collected herself. “Sorry. I um, I can see where you’re coming from with how you behaved and didn’t think it would solve anything if I were to hurt you. I mean, I don’t think it was the right thing to do, but it’d be rather hypocritical of me to punish you for doing it.”

Sunset frowned and gestured towards the bench at the end of the hallway. As the three sat down, with Sunset in the middle, she looked over at her friend’s counterpart on her left. “You sound like you’ve been through this before.”

Fluttershy gasped and put a hand to her lips. “Oh my, what happened?”

Sighing, Equestrian Fluttershy put her chin in her hands. “It was during a wedding between Twilight’s brother and Princess Cadence. We all got invited to help with the wedding preparations, with Twilight being the best mare. Twilight wasn’t too happy that she didn’t learn about it until then, so when we all got so wrapped up in making sure the wedding was perfect, that when Twilight found out that Princess Cadence was actually a Changeling Queen in disguise, we ignored her and thought she was overprotective of her brother. It was something she would have found out easily with how much she knew about Cadence personally, but we still didn't listen to her.” She pulled her knees up to her chest, making the pressure Sunset felt in her nose grow slightly when she spotted something the act exposed. “It turned out she was right though, and we all ended up captured after Twilight came back with the real princess. We only got out of that because of the real princess and Twilight's brother.”

Sunset took a moment to both think about what Fluttershy said and let the sudden pressure go down. “Twilight never told me about that.”

The Equestrian Fluttershy frowned more at that. “We’ve all been trying to talk to her about it, but after a while, she made it clear that she didn’t want to, and most of the others decided to just move on instead and try not to make the same mistake.” The pink haired girl grimaced a bit as she looked to the doors at the end of the hall, leading back to the front of the school. “With how similar what happened here is to what we did at the wedding, it’s probably why Rainbow, um...”

“Blew their lid?” the orange girl chimed in, eyebrow raised.

At her Equestrian counterpart’s nod, Fluttershy looked forward in thought for a moment before smirking a bit. “I can see her doing that.” She looked towards Sunset, fiddling with her thumbs. “But Sunset, I need to say how much I’m still _really_ sorry about how I treated you. It wasn’t fair to you in the slightest.”

Smiling sympathetically, Sunset placed her hand on top of both of Fluttershy’s. “It’s okay Fluttershy. I already forgave you and the girls. It’s water under the bridge.”

The Equestrian Fluttershy perked up and stood up suddenly. “Oh, that reminds me of something else I wanted to bring up.” She turned to look at the two still sitting and smiled. “A lesson that I helped Twilight and the girls learn is that sometimes, your worst enemy just needs someone to be their friend to make them your greatest ally. I showed my friends that when I accepted the task of reforming Discord. Sure he's had a few hiccups since, but he really is trying his best.”

Blushing, Fluttershy scooted a bit closer to Sunset and smiled. “I think Sunset might be my best example of that. If we hadn’t given her a chance after the Fall Formal, we might not have ever known how much of a good friend she could be. No, how much of a good friend she _is._ ”

Sunset started to tear up a bit and gave her friend a hug, which was happily returned. “Thanks, that... that means a lot.”

Smiling, the standing Fluttershy nodded. “I’m glad we agree. Which is why if you ever hurt her again I’m sending Discord over to have a word with you.”

Ice ran through Sunset’s veins as she stared up in shock at the figure starting to walk away. “W-What!? But I thought you said you weren’t angry!”

Calmly looking over her shoulder for a moment, the Equestrian Fluttershy simply smiled. “Oh no, I’m positively livid. I’m just better at controlling myself than our friends are.” She gave them a quick wave before continuing down the hallway “Have a good day Sunset, I’ll try and take Pinkie back if I see her.”

Shaking where she sat, Fluttershy leaned towards her friend in an attempt to hide behind her. “Sunset, why was she threatening to send the Janitor over here and why does that scare me? I mean, he’s usually a little weird and occasionally substitutes as a teacher when they’re sick, but he doesn’t seem that _mean_ , just... odd.”

Gulping, Sunset waved a hand in an attempt to assure either Fluttershy or herself. She wasn’t sure which, honestly. “I.... I’ll explain later.” She took a deep breath and shook herself before getting up. “Let’s just find Pinkie.”

“R-Right, right.”

And so the two thoroughly shaken up girls headed down the hallways for what would hopefully be one last search.


	5. Pink Party Prank Platoon Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pinkie is Pinkie.

Sunset was going to need that pardon from the principal more than ever now, seeing as it turned to the third period of the day and she was missing her History class. Despite her knowledge retained from her time as Celestia’s pupil, it didn’t help with learning the history of a world she’d only been in for three years. Her thoughts moved back to the problem at hand for a moment, a specific idea popped up.

_Maybe I should ask Pinkie for help with my history grade. I honestly did not expect her to be the best in that class, but I can’t deny the grades we all got on our midterm report cards._

Looking for her companion on her search for Pinkie, Sunset cleared her throat to get Fluttershy’s attention. “So... you model?”

Blushing a bit, Fluttershy looked to the side. “O-Only in private. Rarity just needs some help with getting a dress right, and the mannequins she has been, um, flatter than she needs them to be.”

Sunset’s eyes darted between the two of them for a moment before sighing. “Yeah, I can understand that. I swear, you, me, and Rarity, are going to break our spines by the end of the year. Rainbow can moan and groan all she wants about being small, but there are days I wish I were her size. If not that, at least down to a more normal one like Pinkie or Applejack.”

“I _did_ invite you to join us at the spa.” Fluttershy looked over with a small excited smile. “The chiropractor there is honestly one of the best in town.”

“I think I’m going to take you up on that.” The fiery-haired girl looked about the empty halls and chuckled. “You know, with this topic, it’s probably a good thing that everyone’s in class.”

Laughing as they looked around some corners, Fluttershy’s blush started to slip back onto her cheeks. “Yeah. I think I’d die of embarrassment if anyone were listening in right now.”

At the far end of the hall, a pink blur skid to a halt as it turned to start heading for them. Sunset and Fluttershy weren’t quite able to make it out, but once it got a bit closer, they could tell it was definitely Pinkie. Sunset’s heart started to fill with worry as the continued to charge towards them, with no sign of stopping. “Pinkie! What’s going-”

“FREAKING RUUUUUUUUUUN!”

Pinkie ran right past the two, leaving them both spinning in place from the sheer speed at which she fled. When Sunset and Fluttershy finally got ahold of themselves, they looked in confusion at the retreating form of Pinkie. “-on?”

Fluttershy looked back to where she had come from, paling at the sight of what was on the far end of the hall. “Um.... Sunset?”

The sounds of a flute and drum could be heard as Sunset turned to see what was chasing her friend. On the far end of the hall, walking at a sedate pace, was the Equestrian Pinkie, clad in a pink petticoat, bandoliers, those fancy pants that Sunset forgot the name of, and a tricorn hat. She had a look of determination as she marched steadily forward. An old fife was held to her lips, and a snare drum hung from around her waist. Pinkie was smoothly playing both with one of her hands each. Behind her, tied to the drum to pull it along, was a light blue cannon with pink wheels that had yellow flowers decorating the spokes, and had a simple rope sticking out of the fuse.

The sight was so surreal, that Sunset and Fluttershy both sat there, dumbstruck as Pinkie walked past them and followed her counterpart down the hall she had fled.

The moment both Pinkie’s were out of sight, Sunset shook her head and blinked herself back to a stable mental state. “Okay, I know the portal seems to be giving your counterparts different outfits and all, but I was _not_ expecting that for Pinkie.”

“Sunset, shouldn’t we be following them?” Fluttershy pointed down the hallway, confusion as to what just happened clear as day.

“You’re right, we should get going before anything-”

“Ms. Shimmer, Ms. Shy.” Both girls froze and looked behind them, finding Vice Principal Luna behind them. “Care to explain why you and your friends have been skipping class all day?”

Sunset looked at Fluttershy for a moment before turning to the Vice Principal. “I would love to explain it myself right now, but a minor magical emergency currently has a copy of Pinkie chasing her down with a cannon, and I need to go make sure she doesn’t die.”

The three stood there for a moment before the Vice-Principal took a deep breath. Sunset recognized Celestia doing that when a Noble did something particularly stupid in court and needed to collect herself and not blast them out the window. Celestia was also less obvious about it when she did, so Luna doing so quite naturally started to make the orange skinned girl panic.

Sighing, Luna waved a hand and rubbed her forehead. “Sunset, since it is unlike you to skip without reason, just... go do what it is you need to do. Magical emergencies are out of my scope.” She turned to Fluttershy and frowned. “As for you Ms. Shy, the same applies, but please be back in class by next period.”

“Yes, Vice Principal Luna.” The two girls gave the Vice Principal a quick nod before bolting down the hallway, desperate to catch up with their pink friend.

“And no running in the hallway!”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

For the remainder of the period, they scoured the school for any sign of Pinkie. They checked the computer labs, kitchen, even the roof, but could not find hide nor hair of either instance of their pink friend.

Both of them met back up at Pinkie’s locker, frowns on each of their faces, but Fluttershy’s was slightly more profound. “You find her?”

Sunset shook her head with a sigh. “No, I can’t find her anywhere. Where the heck is that girl?”

Pinkie’s locker slowly creaked open, spooking both the girls, but revealing the party planner in question squeezed inside. “Shhhhhh! She’ll find me if you don’t quiet down!”

“Pinkie what are you doing in there!?” Sunset rushed over and started pulling the pink pretzeled girl out.

With a pop, Pinkie fell out of her locker and onto Sunset, landing in a heap on the floor. “Hiding, duh. Thanks for the soft landing by the way.”

Fluttershy helped her friends stand up, and fussed over the two of them. “Pinkie you shouldn’t hide in the lockers like that, you could be really hurt doing that.”

“Private Pinkamena.” The three froze as a shadowy figure in a tricorn hat stood at the far end of the hall. “Stop running and face the punishment you have incurred upon yourself.”

Pinkie screamed as she bolted, taking a turn down a corridor before being followed by a matching pink blur. Even as they ran, Sunset instantly knew Pinkie had made a fatal mistake. “Wait! Don’t go that way!”

They followed the two and found Pinkie cornered against the far side of a dead end hallway, cannon pointed directly at her. With one hand on the cord and a foot on her weapon of mass decoration, the Equestrian Pinkie looked at her counterpart and frowned. “Pinkamena Diane Pie, you are at this moment found guilty of stealing away the smile of a friend and breaking a Pinkie Promise! How do you plead?”

Her friend looked around nervously, trying to find a way out of her situation. When no exit could be seen, she collapsed to her knees and wailed. “I Confeheheheesssssss!”

Lowering her head so that the tricorn hat covered her eyes, the other Pinkie wrapped the rope around her hands. “Then as a Commander of the Pink Party Platoon, I sentence you,” her eyes lit up with fire as she looked back up at her other, “to DEATH BY PARTY CANNON!”

Sunset had enough time to blink and stare incredulously at the Equestrian Pinkie as horror started to flow into her. “Wha-?”

A boom echoed out of that small dead-end corridor. A boom loud enough to send Fluttershy and Sunset falling backward onto their backs. The cacophony was followed quite closely by a splat, and silence after that.

She couldn’t believe it. Pinkie’s counterpart actually killed her friend. That sickening splat couldn’t have been anything else but a party cannon ball crushing her. Against the far wall, she could see the outline of her friend beneath a dripping mass of pale brown paste. “Pinkie! Noooooooooooo!”

A tongue stuck out of the mass and licked away at the batter covering the party girl’s face before she smacked her lips and hummed in approval. “Wow, I never thought I could use mangos in cake batter!”

The shy butterscotch girl looked at the scene in absolute confusion.

Fluttershy and Sunset both sat there, wondering what was going on when both Pinkie’s started laughing and looking at each other. The Equestrian Pinkie was wiping a tear from her eye as she sat on her cannon. “What? You didn’t think I’d actually hurt _me_ did you? I forgave the other me ages ago!”

“W-Wha? But... I thought.... Huh?” Sunset held onto her head and slumped against the lockers. “WHAT!?”

Clearing her throat, Pinkie started making long dramatic steps before leaning forward and booping Sunset on the nose. “Gotcha!”

Sunset continued to look at the situation before deadpan sighing. “This was a prank, wasn’t it.”

“Yep!” both Pinkies cheered with a laugh. The Equestrian looked at the clock for a moment before jumping a bit. “Oh! I gotta go! My break ends in five minutes!”

“Go bake those cupcakes with gusto! Viva la Party!” Pinkie shouted from the wall, freeing her hand enough to wave her other off.

When the party planner’s double was gone, Sunset stood up and started pulling her friend off the wall. “I’m not sure what is more terrifying. The fact that this should have surprised me, or the fact that it didn’t.”

Giggling, Pinkie stood proudly despite the cake batter dripping off of her. “Silly Sunset, the answer is yes!”

Fluttershy looked at the cake batter on the wall and Pinkie before looking at Sunset. “Um... I’m just going to go back to class now. Is that good for you?”

Sunset rubbed her temples at the feeling of an oncoming headache. “Go on Fluttershy. The problem is solved.”

When it was just the two of them, Sunset started leading Pinkie off in a different direction. The pink one’s locker specifically, to grab the spare clothes she had in there for her cooking classes. “Pinkie, please don’t prank anyone again by having the other you come over here in weird clothes.”

Pinkie raised a finger. “The outfit _was_ historically accurate though.”

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT!”

“Then tell me Ms. Shimmer.” Sunset froze as the two of them turned around to see an amused looking Principal Celestia standing behind them. “What would be the point?”

Sunset could only nervously laugh as she scratched the back of her head. “Oh boy... where do I start?”


	6. Epilogue: Celestial Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Celestia does her thing.

Eight young women sat outside the principal’s office. Seven of them were from the school in question, the four older students sporting the damage they had received to either body, mind, or attire, while the younger three were there as either victim, accomplice, or witness to the occurrences of the day.

The eighth young woman had arrived just minutes beforehand and was staring at the seven with a very apologetic frown. “Are you all _sure_ you’re going to be alright? When I didn’t hear from Sunset, and they kept coming back one by one I was worried that my friends might have caused some serious harm.”

Dash rolled her eyes and adjusted her ice pack. “For the last time Twilight, we’re all okay. I kinda deserved it anyways. What I’m wondering is why my dad hasn’t kicked down the door yet.” The thought of her dad charging in, camera in hand to immortalize Rainbow’s “First Interdimensional Fight” kept popping into her head, and making her wish she’d been a little more discreet when she got to call him herself.

Now that she thought about it, that was probably why he was taking so long. He was mid-drive when she called and had to double back for the camera.

Applejack had some bandages around her wrists but was otherwise unperturbed as she sat back. “Dash has a point there, Applebloom may have started the mess and brought her friends in, but Ah didn’t exactly act much better about handling it.” She adjusted her hat and blushed a bit in embarrassment. “Wasn’t fair for her ta get punished and not me too.”

“But my friends all caused so much damage here! The school _library_ is in shambles! _The Library!_ ” The lavender girl looked to Rarity. “And my Rarity almost completely ruined your clothes! Isn’t that a social faux-pas of the century on this side of the portal?”

Rarity was holding a compact, looking over her make-up and fixing any errors that were made to her appearance. Her clothes after round two, short as it was, was only being held together by the pins she’d put through several spots. “To go around nude, yes. And I will most likely receive some odd looks for a time.” The fashionista adjusted her mirror and continued to brush out her hair. “But in tatters, my attire may be, I am likely going to be excused for the rest of the day at worst due to this. I will have plenty of time to fix any damages over the weekend.” She closed her compact and put it away. “And besides darling, I did as much to her as she did to me. Catfights are rarely one-sided.”

She also had to give it to her counterpart. She aimed for the seams too.

Sweetie yet a small smirk crawl onto her face for a moment as she continued to mess with her phone. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her friend’s sister, wondering just how she was involved to warrant small pleasure at the mention of the fight.

The door leading into the front office opened, before Sunset and Pinkie, both came in, followed by the Principal. When the older woman saw Twilight, she paused for a moment before smiling. “Princess, it is good to see you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Twilight was immediately bowing her head apologetically as she moved aside to let the principal get to her office. “I am so, _so_ sorry for what’s happened. I know I can’t help with undoing any damages due to the nature of the situation, but I assure you my friends will face appropriate consequences for their actions today.”

Principal Celestia only raised her hand with a calm smile as she motioned the young woman to calm down. “I hold no expectations for how my student’s counterparts are handled. They are under your jurisdiction, after all, seeing as I’m only a High School Principal on this side of the mirror.”

Looking at the rest, she continued to smile in amusement. “As for the rest of you, the only ones who will even face a modicum of punishment are Ms. Applejack and Ms. Pie.” At the indignant looks on their faces, Celestia smirked a bit at the farm girl. “Ms. Cheerilee informed me of how two-sided the brawl in the library was, and with how Applebloom was involved in trying to stop the fight, it could be put down as a family quarrel resulting in the accidental vandalism that was started by Ms. Applejack.”

Applejack’s face started to match her brother’s in color, with a small giggle coming from her little sister.

The principal then turned to the president of the party planning committee and held her smirk back from getting a touch bigger. “In regards to the copious amounts of cake batter that are on the wall from Ms. Pie’s prank, I believe her being in trouble is self-explanatory.”

Celestia stood in front of her door and crossed her arms. “I think it is safe to assume that I expect to see both of you in for detention later tonight to help clean up your messes.” Before Applejack’s jaw hit the floor completely, Celestia winked. “And don’t worry, you will have some help Ms. Applejack. I don’t expect you to clean an entire library overnight.”

“As for the rest of you,” the principal’s amusement was getting harder for her to contain, so she started to pace a bit, “there is not really much I can do about this. From what was reported to me by a certain young trio of girls, Ms. Dash kicked a soccer ball so hard she sent herself flying into a goal when it hit her stomach. Ms. Rarity was in a fight with herself in the middle of the school hallway and ruined her clothes in the process. And Ms. Fluttershy was talking with both herself and Ms. Shimmer before giving herself a veiled threat.” Silence reigned for a moment before a chuckle slipped out of their principal’s lips as she bit back a full laugh. “The most I could officially offer the three of you is a trip to a psychiatrist, and I think we all know how that would turn out.”

The group collectively winced a bit and started looking amongst themselves awkwardly. Sunset added a chuckle on top of it all and turned towards the principal. “Yeah, I don’t exactly want my friends thrown into a loony bin. Even if they _did_ show a minor lapse in rational thought a month ago.”

Scootaloo raised her hand and frowned. “Um... so if that’s all, why are we all here?”

The principal looked to her secretary, Raven, and nodded. Raven wordlessly pulled out a stack of small slips and handed them to Celestia. “To make it easier for me, by having all of these excused absence slips handed out at once, instead of calling all of you in here individually.”

The slips were all handed out everyone, but Twilight and Sunset filed out of the room, either eager to get back to class and out of the office, or somewhat dreading having to do their respective punishments in Applejack and Pinkie’s cases.

Giving her friend a hug, Sunset sighed a bit. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you later Twilight. Say hi to Starlight for me?”

“Of course.” Twilight laughed a bit as she started out of the room giving her friend a wave. Just as the door was about to close, she popped her head back in. “Still sorry about all of this by the way.”

“Go, Twilight.” Sunset smiled exasperatedly and shook her head at the sheepish look her friend gave her, as she slipped back out the door. “It is really hard to believe she’s a princess some days.”

Celestia laughed as she held a hand over her mouth. “I believe she would agree with you. Now run along, Sunset, classes will be starting soon.”

Sunset shuffled a bit with an uneasy grimace. “Actually... there’s something I wanted to ask.”

Stopping at the door to her office, Celestia looked over her shoulder. “Hmm?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sunset looked her principal in the eyes. “How did you know that the portal was on the other side of a mirror?”

Silence echoed through the small front office before a small laugh started to sound from within the Principal’s office. Stepping out, Principal Celestia continued to hold onto her sides as she walked over to Principal Celestia and stood next to her copy. “I believe you’ve been found out.”

Sharing in the laugh, the Principal that had been looking over the students nodded in agreement. “It seems I have.” With a wave of her hand, Celestia’s suit turned into a long white silken gown that clung to her body in just the right spots and, if not for magic, would have fallen off of the woman. If any young men had been in the room, they would have been excusing themselves to find somewhere private to think about the Princess.

Sunset, on the other hand, had a different kind of reaction. Her left eye twitched. For a moment that was it, but it was followed quickly by the sputtering of her words all trying to leave at once, the tilting of her head, and finally, all mental faculties shutting down as she fainted dead on the spot.

The two Celestias shared a look before Princess Celestia lifted her former student in her magic and set her down on a chair, making sure she was comfortable. “Do you think we took it too far?”

The Principal waved a hand and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry; I’ll tell her she had a fever dream from all the stress, and that I knew about the mirror because she’s not the _only_ one with an interdimensional penpal.” Both Celestias shared a nod, and the Princess popped away in a flash of light. As she headed to her office, Principal Celestia looked over to Raven. “I truly need to give you some time off with how much you put up with and keep secret.”

Raven paused in her typing and looked up at her boss, a wry smirk pulling at her lips. “Well, you _could_ always approve of that raise I’ve been wanting.”

The two laughed as Celestia opened her door. “Nice try Raven.”

Dramatically sighing, Raven went back to her work with a small smile. “So close.”


End file.
